


Flashing Lights

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barely there angsty, Bendy Worship (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Body Image, Body Worship, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Confidence, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Inspired by Music, Interviews, Light Angst, Mafia Boss, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Scars, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Mob, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute dates, flexing, mob boss, mob boss bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "What does your wife mean to you? How does she affect your life today versus back when you were single?""My wife?""Yes.""My wife... She's everything 'ta me. I don't think I could go a day without her now 'dat I know what it's like 'ta have her in it. She's given me so much to be thankful for. Being a celebrity can only offer so much to a person. Sure, there's money, cars, music, flashing lights, all 'dat dandy shit. But what kind of life is 'dat without someone 'ta share it with?""You sound like you worship her.""I do."
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. I'm baaaaack aaaaaagain!  
> I know, I never go away. I'm like an annoying whack-a-mole that keeps coming back up no matter how much you bop me on the head. :D  
> I'm hoping you guys like this one! I also want to apologize for taking longer in between uploads, just I'm trying to make sure that everything is uniform, sounds right and doesn't have any spelling mistakes. :) Hopefully that's okay with you guys! Theres still probably a lot of typos but whatever!
> 
> Not many warnings!  
> -This is a really cutesy kind of fanfic, so there's a lot of feel-good fluff.  
> -A little bit of angst. Nothing huge, just a little bit of 'oh no!' kind of talk.  
> -Smut, of course!  
> -As well as sexual humor!  
> -Trigger warning; Batty's kidnapping will be mentioned!  
> -Mob Boss work!  
> -There's three things in here that could be possible fanfics for the future. If you find them, discuss them in the comments with me! I want to know your thoughts!
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything else. I hope you enjoy the story! :D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49901821333/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“I couldn’t have dreamed you into existence because I didn’t even know I needed you. You must have been sent to me.”  
_ ** -Kamand Kojouri **

* * *

Another sunrise, another night. Another morning, another crazy day in the life of Mr. And Mrs. Stein.

_'Mr. And Mrs. Stein'._

God, Bendy could never get enough of saying that. Or thinking that. He loved your last name attached to his first name. It rolled off the tongue just right, and honestly it sounded a helluva lot better than any other last name he could think of. There was just... no competition when it came to you. You were it. That's it for him. You were all he wanted in life. He'd give up everything for you-- the money, the cars, the people. He loved you that much. He _needed_ you that much. If you wanted to live on a farmhouse out in the country? Shit, he could learn how to farm. He could do anything for you. _Want the sky, baby girl? Let me bring it down for yah._

Its a lazy Friday morning, and currently you were sleeping in, while Bendy tried to catch up on some paperwork. Between spending time with you and working on the club, Bendy had been falling behind on his legal duties and really needed to get some things done. As boring as law proposals and property dealings were, they had to be done in a timely manner. Bendy might be in love, but that didn't mean he could slack on his duties. He had to make sure that ToonTown was still running smoothly, and (more importantly) that all his underground operations within the rest of the human portions of the city were still intact and had remained undiscovered by the other crime families in New York, all which are full of toon-hating humans.

You see, Bendy is a Mob Boss. Yes, this is a well-known fact. 90% of New York knows this. It's not like he was shy in introducing himself as the guy who started the whole Toon Revolution. But the key thing to keep in mind is that Bendy is not your typical Mob Boss. When most people think of the Mafia, or the Mob, they think of the stereotypical New-York based Italian-families who deal drugs, are involved in the illegal arms trade, or human trafficking... that sort of thing. The difference between those kind of folk and Bendy, is that Bendy uses his influence to _protect_ toons from those things. It's no secret to anyone ( _except those living under a rock, maybe_ ) that toons are heavily discriminated against in the majority of New York. Hell, they're discriminated against in the majority of the _world._ This discrimination comes in many forms; **racism** , **murder** , **rape** , **body trafficking** , **kidnapping**... it's horrific. Being a toon anywhere in the world wasn't easy, but being one in New York while living _outside_ of ToonTown was ESPECIALLY not easy, if not near impossible.

Many mafias in New York are heavily anti-toon, and they show _no mercy_ to toons or to those that are kindhearted to their ilk. Mafia family members caught with toon lovers or toon friends are publicly executed via hits to send a message to the big Ink Demon himself... _and Bendy hears them all._ The deaths are sad, but he can't give into their demands of 'cease and desist'. He has to protect the rest of toonkind, because they're currently a dying race as it is. ToonTown was one of the few safe havens established in the world that a toon could thrive... _if_ you could get there without getting hit by the surrounding human mafias. It's why Bendy took security so seriously when it came to ToonTown. It's why the city of ToonTown was walled and gated, and no one got in without his knowledge. Humans allowed in ToonTown were heavily watched and had to have special permits, but it was all done for good reason. Bendy had made a careless mistake and had slipped up once, _**once** , _and there had been a massacre. He made DAMN sure not to make that mistake ever again, and he had been successful for the most part. There's a reason ToonTown was considered one of the safest places for a toon to live in. It's why toons from _all over the world_ flocked to it. It's why Bendy made sure that the human mafias were unable to sink their claws into his city. _He had to keep everyone safe. He had to keep **you** safe._ Thankfully, Bendy didn't _really_ have to worry about the mafia ever coming after you, the crew, or his other friends. None of you could be harmed. None of you could be touched. **_Not when his spies were crawling all over the Undercity of New York._**

The 'Undercity' was a system of abandoned subways and sewer systems in New York that the 'Lost Ones' and 'Searchers' use as safe havens, as well as pathways to use on missions given to them by the boss man himself. Lost Ones and Searchers worshiped Bendy back in the studio, and that devotion to him only increased when he brought them all to the surface just as he promised them. Sadly however, when they tried to return to their families many of them were turned away because of their new forms. They struggled to find a purpose in life until they, _once again,_ came across Bendy who was now a powerful Mob Boss, and in deep need of some folk who were willing to put themselves on the front line. Eager to put themselves to work for their 'lord and savior', they proclaimed their undying loyalty to him, and sought out to do whatever it was he asked of them, no matter what obstacle got in their way... _and they meant that quite literally._

Lost Ones and Searchers are _considered_ toons, but... they also... _aren't toons._ The few times a human has come across one (and has lived to tell the tale) has noticed that they don't... well. _They don't die_. No matter how many times you beat them or shoot them, they just pop back up. One guy tore one in half (which was easy, since they're made of nothing but ink) and the ink creature just reformed before ripping the guy's eyes out and keeping them as a trophy. Seriously, he wears them on a necklace around his neck, it's kinda creepy. The lost ones and searchers unshakable will to serve their master keeps them motivated on the battlefield... and their inky forms allows them to slip through the _tiniest_ of cracks in concrete and walls. Didn't matter how little the crack was-- if there was an opening, they can slip right through it. Hell, some of the more experienced ones can just phase right through solid walls. It's how they can still get into the club and leave Bendy paperwork without needing a key... it's brilliant, actually.

Speaking of Bendy and paperwork, Bendy was seated at the kitchen island as he goes through some paperwork that he had received from one of his Lost Ones this morning. The paperwork dealt with a recent discovery of a ship, known to be connected to one of the more prominent mafias, that arrived in New York late yesterday evening, full of jewels, drugs... _and toons._ Bendy had been _furious_ when he saw that some of the ages of the toons being smuggled into the city were as young as 6 years old, but had been _elated_ when he read that his spies recovered and freed _every last one of them._ Of course, this probably meant that the _**The Legion** , _led by some guy who called himself ' **Caesar** ', would be angry and probably figure it out rather quickly that Bendy was the reason behind it... but it didn't matter because Caesar and his men could never get inside ToonTown in their wildest dreams because the city was very well fortified. The self-righteous bastard would die before he could even _crack_ the surface of ToonTown's defenses.

After noting to make arrangements for the toons to be safely returned to their proper homes, Bendy moves onto the next file that requires his attention. Ugh, more reports of suspicious activity in the western part of the city? Aw, jeez. Here we go!

Bendy doesn't hear you come out of the bedroom, having come to seek him out after waking up when your aura realized your husband was not in the same room as you were. He's only alerted to your presence when he feels your warm hands come up underneath his arms, reaching out to splay your fingers across his pectoral muscles. Bendy hadn't even bothered to get fully dressed this morning; sexy bastard was just _asking_ for your hands on him, walking around in those tight-fucking boxer briefs of his. Not that he minded, any. Nooo, not at all! It's not like he dressed like this on purpose or anything... _hehehe._

Bendy chuckles deeply when he feels you nestle your face into his shoulders before letting out a loud groan of annoyance. Even in your state of mindless exhaustion, all you want is your husband.

"Mmm mmn mnn mmphf mphhff." You grumble irritably with your lips pressed against his skin.

"Repeat 'dat for me please, my dearest?" Bendy giggles as he continues to shuffle through paperwork. You just barely lift your head off of his shoulder, just giving your lips enough space to move around so you can clearly announce your annoyance to your amused husband;

"The sun can fuck off." You hiss in absolute _raw hatred_ for anything brighter than the dim light of a candle in the current moment. Bendy can't help but lean his head back and laugh before shaking his head in amusement as you continue on to say; "It's too fucking bright and my head hurts. I'm in a bad mood."

"Uh oh. Somebody get 'da wine, stat!" Bendy playfully cries out, snickering with you as you gigglesnort and smack him on the chest.

"Shut up you asshole, and be nice to me." You giggle before pressing a loving kiss to his cheek that causes him to giggle.

"Yes ma'am, be nice! I can be nice, I can be _very_ nice." He giggles in return. You chuckle breathlessly before wrapping your arms around him just a little tighter. He laughs softly as a needy, impatient whine climbs up your throat and rolls off your tongue, as you lightly beat a fist against his naked chest. "What? What do you want, baby?" He asks softly as he spins around in the stool to face you. He tilts his head and smiles adoringly at you as he crosses his arms across his chest, tail swinging back and forth playfully while he raises an inquisitive eyebrow at you. You make no other discernible noise other than another loud, pouty whine as you stomp your foot all bratty-like and do little grabby hand gestures as you reach for him. Of course, he just laughs which makes you irritable because he's not giving you what you want right away and is making you actually say it. "What do you want, princess?" He purrs with a soft smile and adoring eyes.

"Pick me the fuck up and fucking cuddle me, you sexy son of a bitch!" You growl, causing your husband to roll his head back and cackle out loud at your obvious frustration. When he lowers his head back down, he smirks at you and playfully winks before sweeping you off your feet and up into the air with his tail. He tightens his tail around your waist, squeezing it around you to show that you're nice and secure before he gradually lowers you into his lap where his arms come up to support you. You drape your arms around his shoulders for extra stability, happily sighing as you snuggle up against him. He unwraps his tail from around your chest as he chuckles deeply.

"Feel better, sweetheart?" He asks barely above a whisper as he leans down until he's _inc_ _hes_ from your face.

"Mmm, yes. Much better. Kiss?" You softly murmur, your voice still thick with sleep. He just barely nods before leaning down the rest of the way so he can gently press his lips up against yours. He's not had any coffee yet and is therefore still kinda sleepy, so the kiss is unhurried, and is at a very slow pace. It's nice though, with the way the pair of you gently grind your lips together in a passionate kiss. Bendy hums sweetly against your lips before pulling away and smiling down at you, carefully caressing your cheek as if he's handling something extremely fragile and sacred.

"Damn..." He mumbles breathlessly, causing you to blush deeply at how awestruck he sounds just after a simple kiss. The raw amazement in his voice causes you to blush deeply and get all giggly as you try and fail to contain your nervousness. Your husband giggles along with you, while moving to rest his forehead against your own so he can stare deep into those beautiful orbs of yours. Brilliant vibrant splashes of color surround those _adorable_ pie-cut pupils that he loves so much, and he can't help but become hypnotized by them. His lips part and he lets out a long, drawn out breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding. His eyes study each streak of color within them and he smiles softly while moving to cup _both_ sides of your cheeks before moving back in for another kiss that steals your breath. You both attempt to deepen the kiss by tilting your heads slightly, unable to help the soft groans that fall from your lips as Bendy helps you move to comfortably straddle his waist. His hands come down to support you by holding your ass, and you chuckle breathlessly into the kiss when he lightly squeezes your cheeks in his hands as he tries to pull you closer. Sex isn't on the agenda-- you just want to enjoy this moment.

Bendy lightly drags the tip of his tail down your spine, causing you to squeal into the kiss as you arch your back and push your chest up against his body. You snort and lightly slap his chest, knowing that had been his intention all along. He giggles mischievously into the kiss, before purring as you begin to add a little bit of tongue. He parts his lips, happily welcoming you into his mouth so your tongue can dance with his in a fiery blaze of passion. Reaching blindly, you feel around behind you for his tail, grinning when your fingers find it. Bendy's breath hitches audibly when you wrap your fingers around the sensitive tip, and he swallows thickly as you continue to wrestle his tongue with your own as you bring the tail close to your chest and hold it there in a possessive fashion. Your husband chuckles when he realizes you just want to hold it, and allows you to. Eventually, you part your lips from his and rest your forehead against his, allowing the both of you to catch your breaths. You grin when you notice that he's panting lightly with a wild grin on his face, just like you are. One of his hands come back up to frame your face, and he lovingly strokes the soft pad of his thumb against your skin while smiling brilliantly at you.

"You're so gorgeous... how'd I get so lucky?" He murmurs just barely above a whisper.

"I was going to say the same thing." You giggle back. Bendy giggles bashfully at you before pressing a quick peck to your lips as his hands come back down to rear to support your weight on his lap. You smile brightly and nuzzle your nose against his face before asking; "What are you working on?"

"Paperwork. Not for 'da club, but for my other, um... _projects."_ He says with a slight cringe. He doesn't enjoy talking about mob work with you, only because he's fearful you'll get upset or frightened by the brutality of it all. Still, it's something you need to remain knowledgeable about, because you _are_ his wife and a potential target if, God forbid, something bad _does_ ever happen. By now you were well informed about what went on behind the scenes. In the early days of your relationship with him, you had been curious as to why Bendy called himself the 'Mob Boss' of ToonTown instead of Mayor. He had explained everything and spared no detail. It was important that you were well aware of what he does because to commit to him meant you had to commit to his work as well... and despite his concerns, you've never reacted harshly. In fact, you have mentioned to him several times that you find his endeavors to keep ToonTown safe to be quite admirable. He does so much for toonkind as a whole, and none of them will really ever know the amount of work he does behind the scenes unless they are involved with it themselves. Bendy did a LOT of work, and if you wanted to be there by his side for the long run, then you had to do all you could to keep up on the latest details.

"I see. What happened?"

"Well, one of our... _family members..._ discovered a ship parked in 'da harbor. Since 'da ship is known 'ta be frequently used by Caeser and his dirty lot, they did some snoopin' around. They found... lemme grab 'da file so I can just read it 'ta yah." Bendy begins to explain, only to pause so he can use his tail to reach over his shoulder and grab the files off the kitchen island. He takes them from his tail and leans back so you can better support yourself on his lap _and_ so he can read the file to you; ".... _Expensive jewels, 60 pounds of cocaine, and 152 toons, all of which were confirmed 'ta be missing persons, bought and sold on 'da black market as slaves and prostitutes."_

"Oh god. Some of them were kids, weren't they? There can't be that many toons in one place without at least one of them being a kid." You ask with your lower lip already trembling as you become emotional.

"Yous right, toots. 30 of those toons were kids, and 12 of 'dem were halfies. 'Da halfies got 'da worst beatings. None of 'da kids had been sexually assaulted, thank god, just beaten and forced 'ta clean up after 'da owners. Don't worry, all of 'dem have been rescued and are in a safe location while my folk work with 'da authorities 'ta return 'dem 'ta their families. I've got 'ta do some confirming and signing off on some orders, which you can help me with if you desire." Bendy says while lovingly rubbing your back to help. He knows the idea of kids being caught up in the middle of this mess bothers you. This toon vs human war is not something that they should ever have to deal with, especially so young. Things of that dark nature can breed hate in young minds, which are already so easily swayed by misinformation and peer pressure. Those poor babies, they deserve better than that.

"Yes, absolutely. You know I want to be there for the kids, Especially the kids. Oh, those poor babies..." You whimper.

"It's okay, honeybee. We'll take care of them, even if we need 'ta head down 'ta 'da safe-house ourselves. Kay?" Bendy says while tilting his head at you as he frowns sympathetically.

"Okay... Still, all those papers can't be just for that. What else is going on?" You ask, returning his frown with one of your own.

"Well, I haven't gotten into all of it, but there's some suspicious reports of activity going on in the western part of New York." He sighs in annoyance before reaching up to pinch the space between his eyes in annoyance.

"Drug smuggling?" You ask.

"I'm not sure. By 'da reports I've read so far, it looks like it. People going in out out of supposedly abandoned buildings in 'da middle of 'da night. Wild parties, bonfires... It's possible. Either 'dat, or a human trafficking ring." He says with a meager shrug of his shoulders.

"Jesus, New York is fucked up..." You mumble while staring off into the distance, only for Bendy to set down the file and caress your cheek with the same hand. He tilts his head and sighs before saying;

"Toots, 'da entire _world_ is fucked up. With 'da discovery of toons, everything 'da humans have ever known to be considered fact doesn't make sense anymore. Science as a whole is being questioned because according to science, our existence is impossible." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. "It makes sense 'dat they're gonna panic and rush 'ta do only things 'dat they think can bring them comfort; booze, drugs and sex."

"Yeah, but they shouldn't bring innocent toons into the mix! It's not their fault!! **WE DIDN'T ASK TO EXIST**!!!" You roar angrily, surprising your husband with the sudden change in your usually easy-going nature.

Bendy's eyes widen in shock, but he quickly recovers and devilishly smirks. _There's that passion! There's that fire that keeps him warm at night! **Yes**!_ Bendy nods eagerly and can't help but rush to press a feisty kiss to your lips, excited to see you get so riled up over something near and dear to his heart. The sudden affection surprises you, but calms you none the less and brings you back to center. When Bendy parts his lips from yours, he lets out a breathy chuckle. "I know, sweetheart. I know. _Gosh,_ I know. It's okay, we'll figure somethin' out. We're not going down without a fight... and as long as I got you, I think I can take 'da world of if I have 'ta. What about you, toots?" He asks breathily, his head still spinning from the display of passion you just let out as well as that kiss.

Smiling widely, you nod eagerly and reply; "Hell yeah!"

Bendy throws his head back and laughs before leaning back up and nodding as he moves to caress your cheek. "Dats my girl." He purrs. "In 'da mean time, can you make my coffee while I figure out what 'ta do?"

"Yeah. I can do that." You reply, sliding off his lap. Rounding the side of the kitchen island, you make a dash for the coffee pot and begin to set everything up to make Bendy's coffee just the way he likes it. As you wait for the coffee pot to fill up, you turn around and brace yourself up against the counter. You hop up onto it, using as a seat as you dangle your legs over the edge and admire your husband, who is going through the paperwork with a focused expression on his face. He clicks his tongue against his teeth after a moment, clearly annoyed about something. Frowning, you tilt your head and try to ask your husband what's going on. If you can help, then you definitely want to. "What's wrong, sugar cookie?" You ask him. He looks up at you with an annoyed expression on his face, with his brows furrowed together and a deep set frown on his lips. Sighing, he rolls his eyes while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I forgot we have 'dat interview later this evening. I'm annoyed, because I was hoping 'ta take you out on a date after all dis paperwork shit." He explains while motioning to the massive pile of paperwork strewn all over the counter.

"You can still take me out on a date, if you want. Doesn't have to be fancy, sweetheart. I'm easy to please." You reply in a soft tone.

"Oh, I planned on it, and I _still_ plan on it. What I have arranged can't exactly be rescheduled, and it took me a hot minute 'ta get it set up anyway. It's not a huge problem, but... I'm just annoyed it slipped my mind. Makes me feel like a bad husband." He sighs in frustration. Bendy's coffee finally finishes heating up, so you pour him a cup into his favorite mug and slide it across the kitchen island for him, before rounding the side of the kitchen island to sit next to him. As you walk around the side of the island, Bendy catches the mug and holds it appreciatively up in the air before taking a large swig. He hums as the pleasant taste of coffee hits his tongue, and he sighs while setting the mug down on the counter. "Mmmm, perfect as always, baby. Thank you."

"Not a problem. As for the date, don't stress. You know I love you, and I'm sure I'm gonna enjoy whatever you have in mind." You reply with an easy smile as you plop down onto a stool by your hubby's side.

"Thanks, hot stuff." He mumbles while flashing you an appreciative, soft and crooked smile before placing his hand on top of your own and giving it a light squeeze. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, love. So tell me about this interview! I've never done one before." You reply while bracing your elbows against the counter top so you can comfortably rest your head on your hands. "I want to be prepared!"

"Well, it's not going 'ta be a fancy event so you don't have 'ta dress 'ta 'da nines unless you want 'ta. They might take pictures of your outfit, but it's not like you have 'ta be dressed for a gala. We'll probably be going 'ta 'da date right afterwards, so I'd dress comfortably since it's gonna be late at night by 'da time we leave the office." He explains smoothly as he goes to take another gulp of coffee.

"Office?" You ask while tilting your head curiously. "Which office?"

Bendy nods as he swallows down his _amazing_ coffee. After he sighs contentedly, he goes to explain a little further and answer your question; "Yes, it's at 'da office where we did 'dat photo shoot a couple days ago.. the one where I took my shirt off in front of the camera for 'da first time for Toon Magazine."

"Oooh, I liked that one!" You say with a wild grin. Yes, you liked that one and for good reason. The photographer wanted to do this pose where Bendy was facing the camera with his chest bare, revealing all of his scars for the world to see because it was meant to be a body-positive statement. The problem was that he also wanted _you_ to be _on your knees_ while sexily posing in your semi-revealing clothing, and caressing your husband's leg and crotch, like you were some sort of... _secondary_ _accessory_. This did **NOT** sit well with your husband, and he had angrily refused to have you in such a demeaning position, and promptly declared (quite loudly!) that you were his _equal_ and were to be as treated respect deserving of such a high position in society. He was alright with the sexy clothes, but **NOT** having you on your knees like you were some sort of house-slut. **HELL** no!

The photographer, having _thoroughly_ been put in his place, allowed for the change in position and instructed you to come up to your husband's side, where Bendy was to wrap an arm around your waist and hold you close to his body while resting his forehead against yours so you could stare into each other's eyes. You placed your hands on his bare chest, and the picture was then taken. The directors agreed that the new position was going to do **WONDERFUL** , and had decided to make it the very front cover. His scars were on full display, and Bendy had been _proud_ of himself when they showed him the finished product. Shit, he had been proud of the _both of you._ The two of you looked _damn_ good in the picture, and he had kept copies of the photos for his own personal uses. 

Of course, making you and your husband's photo the cover of their magazine meant they had to do an article on the both of you in it, so they asked that the two of you come back later to do an interview. They had explained that while they weren't sure of the _exact_ questions they'd be asking, they _did_ mention it was going to revolve around your love-life, because currently that's what the media's current obsession is. This meant deep discussions of sex, past lovers, marriage... _the topic of kids._ Things of that nature. Neither of you were worried, however, because you both know everything there is to know about each other. You know entirely about Bendy's past and he knows everything there is to know about your own. Plus, the two of you had a deep trust and respect for one another, so it's not like something the interviewer brings up is going to drive a wedge between the two of you. You and your husband would take one look at their attempts and guffaw.

"Mmm, I'm sure you did." He chuckles as he shuffles through his paperwork, skimming over their contents to organize them. "I still remember tearing into 'dat photographer for tryin 'ta tell you 'ta get down on your knees. He didn't even talk 'ta yous with respect! He literally just snapped his fingers at you and whistled at yous like yous were a dog while ordering yous 'ta get down on your knees. I contemplated killing him, honestly." He snarls angrily, nearly balling up a document in his fist out of rage. Bendy didn't like to kill others if he didn't have to, but... disrespecting you was an exception to that rule. If you disrespected the Mob Queen, then all bets are off. There's no saving you once your husband makes up his mind. Bendy wasn't a murderous serial killer, but he _definitely_ had a temper, and knew how to make an example out of someone to get his point across.

Now, Bendy has a rule; 'No Killing'. Here's the thing with that rule, though; _it doesn't work like most people think it does._

Bendy kills. Oh yes, he's killed alright, and he'll kill again but only if you piss him off enough. The thing is that Bendy only ever kills when he feels it's necessary. Of course, when you've got an explosive temper, you're liable to have some... _accidents._ Even still, Bendy has never killed a man who hasn't deserved it, and that's a _fact._ It helps that you're always present to keep him in check, but the few times where you've allowed him to let loose are only strong reminders to Bendy's enemies that _he_ might be a dangerous man, but you're just as much of a threat as he is. Bendy admires you and respects you enough to _ask for your permission_ to tear someone apart, and if THAT in itself doesn't make you dangerous than there are PLENTY of other options to choose from.

It's never been openly said in the media, but the majority of ToonTown were able to figure out what went down the night that Mike tried to get revenge on you and Bendy, only to be carried out of the club strapped in a wheelchair while wearing a straight jacket. It couldn't have been Bendy that did it, because his method of teaching someone a lesson was to either beat them within an inch of their life, tear them limb from limb, or give them a nice pair of concrete shoes to wear to the ocean. Boris has been documented ripping someone to shreds in self defense, so it couldn't have been him either. The only one who hadn't come out of that alleyway covered in blood according to eye witnesses was _you,_ which meant you must of had to do something. The idea that Bendy's enemies didn't know _what_ you did specifically made them all the more nervous, too. No one wanted to be the volunteer to find out. Not when the rumor was that you can get into people's heads.

(On a happy side note, your mother was THRILLED to hear that you defended yourself. She was so freaking proud!)

"Well, maybe your anger management is helping?" You suggest softly, moving to gently place a hand on your husband's arm. When he feels your touch, he goes very still and looks over at you with wide, confused eyes. They do, however, soften when what you said registers and he openly smiles at you.

"Maybe. It'd be nice not 'ta always be described as a walkin' time bomb. But, if I am doomed 'ta fit 'dat description for 'da rest of my days, 'den so be it." He chuckles. "Also, here are some of 'da legal documents pertainin' 'ta 'da Caeser Ship Case. Your signature or mine will do, but I imagine you'd like 'ta feel like you're part of 'da rescue mission." He says with a gentle smile while sliding some of the paperwork across the desk to you while tossing you a pen as well. You catch the pen with one hand in the air and click the trigger before promptly moving to sign your name on the many dotted lines. The paperwork _you're_ signing in particular allows for large anonymous donations of money towards the charity fund that is going to help pay for the tickets to send the toons back to their home countries. Once they've all been signed, you straighten them up and set the stack of papers aside before turning back to your husband, who is focused on another sheet of paper. 

"Somethin else wrong?" You ask.

"Yeah. Somethin', ah... a little concerning 'ta be honest. You remember Fred Huxley, right?" Bendy asks, turning his head just slightly to the side so he can get a good look at you and read your expression.

"Yeah, of course. He's the Police Chief of our section of New York. He's started working alongside ToonTown Police Chief James Gordon, or 'Commissioner Gordon' as he's better known as ever since we appointed him. He's also one of the few humans you can tolerate."

"Yes! Exactly right. Right on 'da money, toots. Ah... He's got a problem 'dat we wants us to do a little... _dirty diggin' in,_ if you catch my drift."

"He needs us to get evidence without our involvement being revealed." You clarify. "Right?

"Right! Right. Um... I don't know how 'ta say 'dis, so I'm gonna just say it. Hugo Berretta apparently had a son... _and he's pissed._ Apparently he went on a toon killin' spree in broad daylight a couple months back, got away, and hasn't been seen in public since. Fred thinks he's hiding out at the abandoned family estate, but can't get permission from 'da proper authorities 'ta get inside to get a look over. Now, he doesn't _want_ to involve us because of the whole... kidnapping mess. But on 'da other hand, he needs to know if Hugo's son is hidin' out in there and he is outta options. He was wonderin' if we can send a couple people 'ta get a little look-see."

"Oooh, a Police Chief collaborating with a Mob Boss... _scandalous!"_ You tease.

Bendy chuckles and rolls his eyes before offering; "I'm one of 'da good guys though. 'Dats gotta count for somethin'! Anyway, uh... whatcha think we should do, ah toots?"

"Take the fucker down." You reply bluntly. "I'm sorry he's grieving, but that doesn't mean he can go around slaughtering toons left and right."

Bendy sighs in relief and visibly relaxes his body. "I was hopin' you'd say 'dat." He admits with a gentle smile on his face. You frown at this, obviously concerned. Apparently something about Hugo Berretta's son makes your husband nervous, which in turn only serves to make _you_ nervous. You go to ask what is troubling his gorgeous mind, but it appears that Bendy is going to explain himself anyway, regardless if you're curious or not.

"Da sooner he is caught, 'da less possible surprises I have 'ta worry about. _Especially if we decide 'ta have a 'surprise' of our own one day, yeah?"_ He says softly while leaning over to gently press the palm of his hand against your belly, as he tilts his head and shows you that heart-throbbing sweet grin of his. Bendy can't help but chuckle deeply when you let out this noise of pure happiness. It comes out in the form of the most breathiest, shrilly squeak Bendy has ever heard fall from your lips, but damn if it doesn't make his heart race. His grin only widens when you nod at him all teary-eyed and mumble something to him under your breath. He leans slightly closer, unsure if he had heard you correctly. "What was 'dat, doll?" He giggles.

"I said I hope they catch him soon, because if you keep showing me **big-daddy-energy** , I'm gonna get pregnant regardless." You giggle out in a shy voice before sniffling softly. Bendy snorts before outright guffawing, wrapping his arms around you tightly as he pulls you close to his chest. When he settles down, he cranes his head down until his lips are pressed up against your earlobe... then he purrs something into your ear that nearly makes your panties drop to the floor;

_"Well, all you have 'ta do is ask, Mama."_

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49907144291/in/dateposted/)

( _This is the outfit you wear to the interview._ )

After spending _hours_ on paperwork, you and Bendy are finally able to set them aside and start getting ready for the interview. You're feeling a little bit **_'edgy'_** today, a little bit _**'goth'** , _so you decided to dress it up a little darker than you normally would when you're out in public. Normally when you're out and about you tend to avoid wearing all black simply because of the stares it earns you. You already look more than a little devilish with your oddly shaped pupils and your black bat-like wings, so when you add all-black clothing into the mix, you get those same ol' questions like; 'Heyyyy, are you... _like..._ goth?'. I don't know, I'm wearing platform heeled boots, a purse that _literally says_ **'goth milk'** and has a fake straw on it, elastic faux leather leggings, spiky hoops, a bat charm necklace, and a baggy sweater-like coat with a _little surprise for your hubby underneath._ You tell me motherfucker, do I look goth to you? Yeah? _Then why'd you ask such a stupid fucking question?!_

...Maybe Bendy's temper was rubbing off on you. Juuuuust a little.

After your outfit was praised by your very excited hubby, the two of you were off to Toon Magazine Studios to do the interview!

When you two arrive at the office, the secretary pops her head up from her computer and beams excitedly at the sight of you and Bendy entering into the front door. Bendy is quick to zip over by your side and wrap an arm around your waist as he holds you close to him. The squeal from the secretary grabs the attention of the other staff, who all audibly gasp. Bendy chuckles under his breath and leans over to you to quietly murmur; "Do people always have 'ta gasp so loud when they see us in public?"

"I dunno. They _did_ say we're a hot topic in the media. Maybe that has something to do with it? Also, heads up. Here comes the magazine director." You whisper back. Bendy looks up and finds the Magazine Director, Ms. Lorvela, slithers over to both you and Bendy. Ms. Lorvela is a naga cartoon character based off of a corn snake. She's worked hard to make her magazine reputable and to be taken seriously in general. You would not **BELIEVE** the amount of snake emojis she gets texted on a regular basis, and you feel for her in that regard. No one deserves to get harassed over things they can't control. Maybe that's why you and Bendy get along with her so well? She's always been very kind to the both of you, and she doesn't mince words, but she's never harsh either. She's straight to the point, something that Bendy appreciates. He's the kind of man who has very little patience when it comes to work. When he wants something done, it has to be done right and done a certain way or else he's prone to losing his temper... and Ms. Lorvela is the same way. She has REMARKABLE control over that temper, and you applaud her for it.

Ms. Lorvela has followed Bendy's story from the very beginning, so she was very excited to hear that Bendy was 'coming out' with his body image issues and scars. This was a huge opportunity for her; Toon Magazine is the towns hottest magazine, and it's the lead in the competition. Still, talking with ToonTown's hottest power couple is a huge opportunity, no matter how big your magazine company is. It made her feel like a little snake hatchling again, and gives her that feeling of childlike wonder and that excited feeling of 'HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT ITS A CELEBRITY!', even though she was one herself. No one has the high celebrity status like Bendy (and you, by association) does. Then again, toons owe their entire _lives_ to him, so it makes sense that the two of you would be so popular. Had Bendy not revealed himself the way he did, they'd all still be hiding around the world. It makes sense people want to know about the man who created opportunities for them to live like normal people. It also makes sense that they want to know about the lucky lady he calls his wife as well.

"Mr and Mrs Stein! WONDERFUL to see you two again." She says as she slithers over with a clipboard and pen in her clutches. After tucking them both underneath her arm, she's able to (eagerly) shake your hands. She bows her head in respect towards the both of you as she shakes your hands before moving to grab her clipboard and pen. As she begins to converse with your husband, one of her photographers comes over to take a quick 'in the moment' photo of both you and your husband chatting with her. You take the opportunity to adjust your stance into something with a little bit more poise and grace. Don't want to get a photo that makes you look like a hunchback, after all. That wouldn't be good at all.

"Likewise, Ms. Lorvela." You reply in a sweet tone. You can feel her aura tremble with excitement-- for some reason when you use that sweet tone with folk, they always get this sudden burst of excitement. Makes sense-- you are like a walking mood ring. It makes sense that little things you do will naturally prime people's auras so that they better suit you in case you need to feed. Your aura feeds automatically, it just searches for the closest energy and naturally attunes your energy to it. 

Feeding is always so weird. You can't use another term to describe the process, because that's exactly what it is; feeding. But it's not like you're sucking the happiness out of them. Your mood just naturally adjusts it's level to match those surrounding you. This is why you can't be surrounded by a a group of depressed people-- it's dangerous for you because the sudden drop in mood could make you get physically sick, and throwing up randomly in public is not something you want to do. You've done it once, and it was not a fun experience. Throwing up fog was NOT a fun experience. It felt like you were choking while simultaneously trying to forcefully push everything out-- like it was stuck. Seriously, it's not fun, it SUCKS.

Lorvela smiles brightly at you and bows her head appreciatively before saying; "if you follow me, we'll just head right into the actual studio. Mind if we record the interview for later use?"

Bendy glances at you, looking at you for permission. He doesn't mind, but he knows you get nervous in the flashing lights of celebrity life and he wants to be sure that you're comfortable. However, he's unable to get a read on your face or aura. He can feel them... but they almost feel like you're unsure, or still deciding. Maybe you're waiting to see if he approves of the idea? Shit. How is he going to get an answer? He could ask, but that would he awkward with Lorvela standing here. _Wait._ Didn't your mom and dad say that the two of you would eventually be able to communicate in each other's heads due to your soulmate connection? Maybe he could try that out? He decides to try it out and stares at you, narrowing his eyes just barely as he tries to push his thoughts into your head. He's got one question; _"Whaddaya think, toots?"_

...and judging by the wide-eyes and then brilliant smile you just got on your face, he thinks it worked!

Then, Bendy feels the strangest feeling probe his brain. It's like your presence, just much softer. He can feel it tickling the back of his head, and he can hear your voice inside his head. It's like you're speaking to him, and yet your lips aren't moving. He can hear you in his head; _"I'd be alright with it."_

Bendy nods softly at you and turns his head back to Ms. Lorvela, who looks a little confused. However, her grin returns when Bendy nods his head and says; "Yes, We'd be fine with 'dat. Lead the way!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49909883462/in/dateposted/)

Lorvela excitedly squeals and clutches her clipboard and pen close to her chest as she turns and begins to lead the two of you down the winding hallways, heading right for her studio. She passes by her office, arriving at the studio doors. She slides to the side and holds the doors open for the both of you, allowing you entry before she quickly slithers after you. However, it appears somebody is already in here. There's a human employee sitting at the sofa that appears to be reading a prototype of the latest magazine-- you're guessing this, _because you and Bendy are smack-dab on the front of it!_

Lorvela clicks her forked tongue against her teeth and sighs before crossing her arms over her chest. The tip of her tail taps against the concrete floor in annoyance, because he's not supposed to be in here. When they don't look up, she violently hisses, causing them to startle and drop the magazine in the process. When the human finds his boss-- and you and Bendy-- standing in front of him, he nervously giggles before grabbing the magazine and bowing his head apologetically as he sprints out of the studio. Rolling her eyes, Lorvela does to make herself comfortable in one of the black armchairs, leaving the couch open for both you and Bendy. 

Bendy guides you over to the couch with his arm still wrapped around your waist, his fingers lightly squeezing your side as he hovers his tail around you protectively. You sit down on the couch and lean back into it. Bendy takes his place at your side, leaning back into the couch as he drapes an arm across the back of it so he can quickly wrap the same arm around you at a moment's notice. That's just something Bendy likes to do-- he is subconsciously ready to comfort you at a moment's notice. Danger can come from anywhere in any form. A violent reaction, a sudden burst of anxiety, a loud noise-- anything. He wants to be prepared to be there for you at a moment's notice-- something that Lorvela notices and takes note of. Lorvela sees the protective body language Bendy is exhibiting and smiles sweetly at it before jotting down a note to ask Bendy about it during the interview.

Once the two of you are settled in, she turns her head and whistles loudly. A camera crew comes rushing in, using top-tier cameras, lights and microphones. They set up the lights so that you and Bendy are sitting in flawless lighting that highlights all of your best features. The intense lights annoy Bendy slightly, but he can put up with it he supposes. He shuffles closer to you as the camera crew sets up the sound and the microphones and sets everything up before giving Lorvela the cue that they're recording. Lorvela nods and turns to you. "Welcome back to Toon Magazine Studios! How are you two doing today?" She asks with a wide smile. "How is everything going in the big world of Mr. And Mrs. Stein?"

You giggle bashfully and Bendy chuckles deeply your reaction before answering on your behalf; "Everything is going wonderful. Smooth sailings, so far."

"Wonderful! I'm glad to hear it! Might I bring attention to Mrs. Stein's outfit-- I like that bag! A lot, actually!"

"Thank you!" You giggle. "It's from Killstar."

"Gonna have to jot that down later, I really like it. ANYWAY! Let's get to the interview! At the risk of sounding like a therapist, _do you know why you're here?"_ She giggles.

"Well doc, it all started when I was born..." Bendy giggles in response, making you and Lorvela laugh. "Yes, we know why we're here."

"The photoshoot!" you interject.

"YESSSSS that body image photo shoot the other day! That was so much fun! Very fun, very sexy. I gotta ask though; what made you decide to do it?" Lorvela asks, already taking notes in her own form of short hand. Bendy chuckles deeply. He was _NOT_ about to tell the world that after a passionate round of sex you convinced him that he's gorgeous, so he decides to play up the romance and give a PG explanation... _at as PG as Bendy can manage to be._

He uses his arms animatedly as he explains, spreading them and moving them around as he talks and explains; "Well, my _beloved_ wife is well aware of my body image issues. She's always pushed me 'ta be a better person. Not for other people, but for myself. She asked me one night about my scars and why I cover 'dem up. I've always struggled with body image, even before I had all these scars on my body. My creators made me, expecting me 'ta come 'ta life in the form of this 3 foot little black and white demon. Instead, they got some tall, skinny ink-covered mess. Nevertheless, they tried 'ta work with what they got, and tried 'ta force me 'ta fit 'dis tiny little image of what I was _supposed_ ta be... _and I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm 6 ft 3. I'm not fittin' anywhere tiny."_

Your brain unhelpfully reminds you that you're tiny when compared to your husband, and Bendy _very much_ fits within you just fine and is _always_ welcome to do so. Bendy continues to talk, unaware of the lustful spark he unknowingly lit up within you. Stupid bastard, why does he have to be so effortlessly and stupidly sexy!? God, he hadn't even been doing it intentionally and it STILL riled you up. Unable to help yourself, you begin to zone out and start imagining things, unaware that your aura is beginning to shift over into an overcharged state of high arousal... that is, until your thoughts are interrupted by Bendy himself and you suddenly hear his giggly, giddy voice within your head via your soulmate connection; _"Stop thinkin' sexy thoughts of me fittin' all snug inside you toots, it's distractin'. I'll do 'dat later for yah, I promise."_

Semi-embarrassed at having been caught by your chatty hubby, you smack those aroused thoughts away and try to focus on the interview and try to contain your lust to the best of your ability. Bendy, who had been talking to Lorvela the entire time, glances your way and subtly winks in your direction before focusing back to Lorvela, who is still completely unaware of the sexy-exchange between the two of you. Bendy continues to talk, sneakily explaining everything he had just said for your benefit in a quick summary, since you were too busy in Hornytown to pay attention; "My creators were abusive people and were 'da startin' point of my body image issues. 'Den when I escaped 'da studio, my employers weren't much better 'ta me. After I got away, I was miserable. Lonely. But... den my wife came along. To shorten everything into a quick summary, Batty is the lighthouse I needed while sailing through stormy waters. I love her 'ta death, because without her I might not be here."

"What does your wife mean to you? How does she affect your life today versus back when you were single?" Lorvela asks with a gentle smile on her face as she tilts her head to the side. She's obviously still caught up in the romance of Bendy's previous answer. Bendy tilts his head-- he didn't know if he quite heard her right, because the camera crew had chose to shuffle around right as she spoke, making too much noise for him to hear the complete question.  
  
"My wife?" Bendy asks for clarification as he leans up from his spot towards her.  
  
"Yes." She says with a nod.  
  
"My wife..." Bendy begins with a soft smile as he settles back into the couch and pulls you close to him. "She's everything 'ta me. I don't think I could go a day without her now 'dat I know what it's like 'ta have her in it. She's given me so much to be thankful for. Being a celebrity can only offer so much to a person. Sure, there's money, cars, music, flashing lights, all 'dat dandy shit. But what kind of life is 'dat without someone 'ta share it with?" Your husband explains with an easy shrug of his shoulders and a lazy smile. You giggle bashfully at the sweet response and try to hide your blushing face, well aware of the adoring expression he's sending your way as you bury your face into his side.  
  
"You sound like you worship her." Lorvela explains, her expression the absolute epitome of 'heart eyes'.  
  
"I do." Bendy says with a gentle nod of his head.

She grins and looks over to you. "What about you, Mrs. Stein? What does Bendy mean to you? How has he affected your life?"

You don't even hesitate to give your answer. "Bendy has been nothing short of a blessing for my life. Before him, I was struggling emotionally. I had no support systems that I could lean on without worrying if they were going to be able to support me without collapsing themselves. I had no friends, no family other than my mom and dad, both of whom were in the same crappy position that I was."

"And what position was that?" She asks, leaning up in her seat with interest.

 _"Loneliness."_ You answer honestly. "We lived outside of ToonTown because of my dad's former job, and it wasn't easy. We were right smack-dab in the middle of anti-toon territory, and it sucked because NONE of our neighbors liked them. They tried to jump my mom when she went to get the mail, once. She was pregnant with me at the time. I constantly had to hide my wings from classmates and my neighbors. Once time I slipped up while coming up from school. I used to tape my wings down-- something I don't recommend doing, by the way-- to hide them from the humans. They came undone one day on my way home and one of the bullies that lived in my building tried to forcefully tear my wings off. I was lucky my mom came out of the apartment when she heard me screaming."

"That is HORRIBLE!" Lorvela cries out.

"Not all humans are like that, though! Please keep in mind, I don't want my story to be used as the reason toons start jumping every human they see on sight." You quickly follow up with your arms raised defensively. You do not want any violence to be caused on your behalf, and will be heartbroken if toons ever started using your story as a reason for their hatred.

"Of course, of course! You mentioned your parents-- I assume they met and approve of Bendy?"

"Yep! My mom, Pippa, is a sweetheart. She's sassy and loves him like he's one of her own. My dad Oscar thinks he's nothing short of amazing-- dad used to follow his political achievements like they were the world of god." You giggle, grinning when your husband openly blushes and coughs in his hand to try and hide it with his free hand, since his other is still wrapped around you. He's still bashful when it comes to being treated like he's a god-- he gets enough of that from Sammy and the Lost Ones. When you and your family do it however, he can't help but squeal like a little girl. It's too sweet for him, because you and your family do it because you all genuinely love him, where as Sammy and the Lost Ones do it because he's their idol.

"Awww, that's so sweet! So the family definitely approves of him! Does Bendy's crew approve of you?" She asks. Bendy beams at her question-- someone has done their research, if they're putting Bendy's crew in a question! Most people forget that the crew are just like family to him, and most folk tend to assume that Bendy was written with a mom and a dad, or a guide like most toons typically are. Kind of like how Elder Kettle is Mugman and Cuphead's stand-in father. Excited by his friends being mentioned, Bendy cannot help but answer on your behalf;

"They do! They love her wayyyy more than they like me." He happily interjects with a playful laugh, because it's ENTIRELY true. The crew would DIE for you, while they'd... _maybe_ get hurt for their main boss. You're just a delight to have around, after all. "She's helped 'da lot of us more 'den we could ever hope 'ta return. Sammy is especially fond of her. Likes 'ta call her 'marshmallow thief'. It's an inside joke." he says with a grin.

"Sammy is one of your waiters, right?" She clarifies with a gentle smile, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two of you. You nod eagerly in return with a gentle smile on your lips.

"Yes, that's correct! Our other employees are the Angel Twins known, as Alice and Allison, and We also have Boris the Wolf on our team." You explain.

"They're all very hard-workin." Bendy adds helpfully, with a firm nod. 

"Wonderful! How do you two manage a club with such a small team?" Lorvela asks.

"Well, we all work at 'da same time. If one of us is sick or has a day off, 'den 'da others have it covered. Everyone, except Allison, lives at 'da club, so it's not like none of us are too far from one another." Bendy explains. "Batty and I handle 'da bar, most of 'da time. It allows us 'ta have a clear view of 'da club and we can see everythin' 'dat goes on. Boris is our cook and our bouncer-- we installed a camera and speaker system, as well as an specialized automatic door system, so he doesn't have 'ta constantly run from 'da kitchen 'ta 'da front door. 'Da Angel Twins are our singers and waitresses, as well as bouncers occasionally."

"Interesting! Is it hard, having females as your bouncers?" Lorvela beams excitedly.

"PFFFFT, Not at all!" He cackles. "I should know first hand, those girls hit like a MACK TRUCK. 'Scuse my language, but 'dat shit hurts!" He giggles while lightly squeezing his arm around you. You giggle and nod in agreement, while Lorvela grins and chuckles happily.

"Good, good. I like feisty girls." She says with a playful smile.

"Who doesn't?" You snicker, and Bendy grins, knowingly. He knows a certain _Cuphead_ who has a weakness for bad girls, but he'll avoid bringing that up. He's a taken man now, after all!

"Good question!" Lorvela laughs. "Bendy said you two handle the bar 'most of the time'. Do you two do other things?"

"We sing and dance up on stage occasionally. It's a fun experience. The crowd always has a good time when we're up on stage together." You explain, happily scrunching up your nose as you smile widely. "He and I are both trained dancers, so we know what we're doing, too."

"Excellent! You two definitely sound like a happy, healthy couple behind the scenes." Lorvela grins.

"Definitely." Bendy purrs, causing you to lightly and playfully smack him on the leg to keep him in check. He gigglesnorts, and Lorvela shakes her head. You two were SO much fun to interview!

"Now, I'd like to shift into some other questions. Is that alright?" She asks while tilting her head slightly. When both of you reply with a happy exclaim of 'of course!', she grins and nods her head before looking down at her clipboard and giving it a quick look over. When she looks back up, she coils her tail on the floor slightly as she adjusts her position before she asks Bendy; "When you first came in, you seemed very protective over Batty. Like someone was going to snatch her up, right off the floor. Can I ask why?"

"I mean... Yeah." He giggles nervously as a deep blush comes over his cheeks. "I worry about her. Ever since her uh... her kidnapping... I worry someone else has ill intentions for her. She gets death threats all 'da time, and I'm constantly worried someone is going 'ta try and hurt her. I can handle most things in my life being taken from me. You could take anythin' you want from me; my money, my home, my town. But whatever you do... _**please, don't take my girl**._ _"_ Bendy says, just barely above a whisper as his voice cracks. You frown and scoot closer to him, using your wing to cradle his spine as he leans into your form for comfort. Lorvela frowns, shivering from the sheer amount of emotional heartbreak that comes across in Bendy's voice at the thought of you being taken from him.

"Aww.. you're so devoted to her... That's so sweet!" She sniffles, getting emotionally-- maybe as a byproduct of your own aura that has become affected by the sweet words of your husband. Oops! Better reign that in! After calming herself down (and you helping by getting your aura to chill the fuck out), Lorvela sniffles and moves on to another question: "So you're married..." She says before breaking out into a wide grin. "Are kids on the table?"

Bendy's tail _IMMEDIATELY_ begins to thrash around excitedly at the mention of babies and kids, and he can't help the audible squeal that leaves his lips as he tries and fails to grab his tail to keep it still. Everyone laughs in wild amusement as Bendy rapidly tries to swipe a hold of his tail, only to grab nothing but air. Eventually however, he does eventually catch his tail and he smacks it flat against his chest before looking back and forth between you and Lorvela with wide, shocked eyes. He laughs deeply as a dark blush coats his cheeks, and the two of you just can't help but giggle along. Bendy begins to explain his answer... though, you're pretty sure he doesn't need to at this point, hee hee!

"Um... Yes. Yes, kids are definitely on 'da table." He giggles nervously.

"You became... _quite excited_ at the mention of kids." Lorvela slyly grins, giggling when Bendy's tail wags a little faster in his grasp. "It's naturally assumed that most men don't want kids. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Are you kiddin'? With MY wife!? I'd have 'da most gorgeous babies on this planet. Who WOULDN'T want dat?!" He exclaims passionately as he starts flailing his free hand all over the place, while tightening his grip on his tail in his other hand as the pointed tip begins to thrash around excitedly like a wiggly worm caught in a bird's grasp. "If they come out looking like her, they'll be 'da prettiest damn babies 'dis world has ever seen! Have you SEEN my wife? She is a GODDESS!!"

Lorvela laughs along with you at your husband's sweet reaction, and she giggles when you start to blush as a result of it. Then, she teasingly asks; "What if they come out looking like you?"

Assuming that she's expecting Bendy feign offense and to refer to them as pretty babies still, Bendy throws her a curve ball by giggling out; _"Well, tough shit for 'dem then, I guess."_

You cackle and lightly smack him on the leg, causing him to flinch and let out a playful cry of "Whaaaat?!" before he starts cackling along with you. Lorvela stares at the two of with a heartfelt expression as she watches the both of you just effortlessly connect and live in the moment. She had hoped this interview would showcase the amount of affection between the two of you, so she was _thrilled_ to find that she was getting that and so much more. She found that the two of you are not only compatible, but you complete one another in every sense of the word, and honestly if that isn't the most beautiful thing to witness, then she doesn't know what is.

"How deep does your relationship with one another go? Do you know everything there is to know about each other?" She asks, more for herself at this point than the actual interview.

"Oh yeah." Bendy says without hesitation. "I told her pretty much everything there is 'ta know about me, and I know pretty much everything there is 'ta know about her. There's nothin' neither of us can't talk about with one another, and honestly that is a RELIEF when you're in the business 'dat I'm apart of. When you're at 'da top, everyone wants a piece of your wallet, or your fame. Like my ex." Bendy says without hesitation, causing Lorvela to snort and nod in agreement. She had been one of the first magazines to publish how that public argument went down, and luckily for her, she had been a first hand witness and recorded the whole thing on her smart phone. She still has it saved on her phone too, because honestly it was soooo satisfying to watch his ex get verbally torn apart. From what was publicly known, Boris had caught Bendy's girlfriend (at the time, now ex) Sylvia out in public, bragging to her apparent side piece that she had been stealing from Bendy to pay for her acting classes. He had recorded it on his phone and later showed it to Bendy after coming home from the grocery store. Bendy had been _pissed._ He stormed out front of the club in a fiery blaze of fury and began verbally tearing Sylvia apart, even showing her the video proof he had received from Boris. Sylvia was publicly shamed for what she did by both Bendy _and_ by the media, who were confused as to how she could throw such a good man away. Thank god she did though, otherwise Bendy wouldn't have ever gotten to experience the love he has with you!

"I've heard Sylvia isn't doing too great these days." Lorvela reveals. "Supposedly the guy she was with bailed on her, recently. Robbed her blind!"

"Aaaannnd, I don't care." Bendy giggles with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "She cheated on me and stole my money. I really honestly could not give less of a fuck as 'ta how she's doin'. I've got a _real_ woman, and 'dat is what I'm focused on. Batty is all I need. Now 'dat I've got her, my life is complete." Your husband finishes before leaning over to press a loving kiss to your temple, causing you to giggle adorably.

"Good to know! You deserve real happiness!" Lorvela says earnestly. "Here's a question I think the both of you might have fun answering! If you could tell your younger self one thing or one piece of advice, what would it be?"

"I think I'd tell my younger self that all the years of hiding my toon side paid off. There were times where I wondered if it was worth hiding or not, and now that I'm older and realize how messed up of a situation I was in, I'm able to realize that it was better to hide. Had I known, I think I would have been much more careful." You reply. "Had I not hidden my toonish qualities... I might not have been able to get the experience that led up to me meeting my husband. Made all those years of getting bullied for being shy worth it."

Lorvela smiles and slowly turns her gaze to Bendy, who has a soft knowing smile on his face. Clearly, he already has his answer, but Lorvela still has to ask; "And what about you, Mr. Stein? What would you tell your younger self?"

"Keep going. You _do_ get a happy ending." He replies on a soft voice, sitting up in his seat to pull you close and press another gentle kiss to your cheek that has you blushing a deep shade of red. Lorvela may not understand the meaning behind that phrase, but you do. You're well aware none of Bendy's cartoons allowed him to have a happy ending, and for awhile Bendy thought his life was going to turn out the same way.

"Huh. Okay! Next question; Do you... believe in love at the first sight?"

"Yes." Bendy replies so fast that it makes you and Lorvela giggle. "I fell in love with my wife as soon as she walked into 'da room. Shit, I dunno if _she_ believes in love at first sight, but I was ready 'ta walk by again just in case." he laughs, causing you clap and giggle like you've gone insane. The three of you share a giddy giggle together before settling down. Once you're able to breathe, you share your side of the story; "I'd say I fell in love at first sight as well. Boris walked me up to the bar when I came in for an interview--"

"Ohh, so is that how you met? You went to him for a job?" Lorvela asks.

"Yes! Yes I did. I was hoping to help support my parents and was told he could help me out. I was pretty desperate for work, so I went late at night to the club when I was sure they'd be open. When I arrived, Boris answered the door and let me in, cheerfully telling me that they were hiring. He walked me over to the bar where Bendy was seated at, listening to the radio on his break. I fell in love on the spot-- something about the way he was smiling with his eyes closed, bobbing his head in tune with the music, tapping his foot, and swinging his tail around made my heart decide that it belonged with him." You explain with a bashful smile as you lightly squeeze your hubby's hand. Bendy affectionately winks at you when you summon the courage to look at him, giggling when you whip your eyes back towards your boots in embarrassment. You hadn't told him the moment you fell for him _**in detail** , _so that was the first time he's heard you describe that exact moment to him.

"Did you two immediately admit it to one another?" She asks with a sweet smile, only to widen her eyes in complete shock when Bendy throws his head back and laughs as he squeezes his eyes shut. He moves to wrap his arms around his own stomach as you lean away, falling over onto the couch cushions as you also begin to cackle with your husband. Bendy wildly shakes his head back and forth before telling the story in detail;

"No! Not at all! In fact, she had dropped hints for MONTHS before it finally came 'ta a head. She got me a whole bunch of my favorite stuff, including somethin' 'dat I had been searching for months for. She finally got the guts 'ta tell me she loved me, and my stupid ass told her she was a great friend, hahahah!"

"Ohhhh, c'monnnn! REALLY?!" Lorvela squeals indignantly while spreading her arms apart as she stares at Bendy in shock. "How did you NOT catch that?!"

"Hey, I had my reasons for being a dense motherfucker! Besides, I got her back. I hinted for _months_ I wanted 'ta marry her and she had no idea." He gigglesnorts. Lorvela looks at you for confirmation and snickers when you nod your head with a deep blush on your face. "He's right." You squeak. "I had no idea."

"Jeez, heheheheh! Okay, okay we gotta move on!" She giggles, wiping her eyes as she tries to read her clipboard. "N-Next question-- heeheeheehee!-- next question is w-what helps motivate you to get through the day?"

"Batty _is_ my motivation. Without her, I'm 90% sure I'd be grouchy, cussin' at every customer dat comes through 'da door... I'd be a mess. Not even a **HOT** mess, just a mess! But... I dunno, somethin' about havin' Batty as a wife makes me feel 20 times better than I've ever been. She makes me feel like I've done somethin' good for once. I mean, I had 'ta have done **SOMETHIN'** right 'ta get _her_ in my life... So yeah, I'd say my motivation 'ta keep movin' everyday is her." Bendy replies with a determined nod.

"Okay! And my last question of the night since it's **9:54 PM,** when neither of you are working, what do you two like to do?"

 _'Each other!'_ is the first answer that comes to Bendy's mind, but that's not really appropriate for an interview so he answers with what he has planned for the rest of the night; "Well, I like 'ta take her out on dates. Show her off. Make her feel like 'da queen she is. I treat her like a queen, and I get what I want in 'da end; _honest lovin' from an honest woman."_

"Awww... That's so cuuuuute! Okay! I think that's all we have for today! Thank you for coming back for an interview!!" Lorvela says as she stands from her seat. 

Taking that as the cue to leave, Bendy releases you so that the both of you can hop up onto your feet. When you both stand up, the both of you give a little stretch and yawn softly before preparing to leave. After double checking that the both of you have all that you brought with you, Bendy wraps an arm around your waist, and follows Lorvela out of the studio. She leads you back down the long winding halls to the front desk, where the secretary from earlier is still hard at work, typing away on her desk top computer. You and Bendy wave at Lorvela while bowing your heads, thanking for the the opportunity to be on her magazine. However, she scoffs and giggles before insisting; _"Thank you for all that you've done for us toons, Mr. And Mrs. Stein!"_

Bendy chuckles deeply and waves at her while shouting back "Happy 'ta help 'da good folk!". Then, your husband turns back to you and smiles before wrapping his tail around you, leaning down so he can whisper into your ear as he walks you to the car. "It's dark outside, but fairly warm. It's perfect for what I have in mind tonight."

"Oh really?" You reply.

"Yeah. I think you'll like it." Bendy says in a soft, vulnerable sounding tone. "Had 'ta pull a few strings for 'dis one."

You hum in acknowledgment as you reach the car. Bendy opens the car door for you, allowing you to climb in. After he shuts the door behind you, he dashes to his side of the car and climbs into the drivers seat, starts up the car, and zooms out of the office building's parking lot. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49911562427/in/dateposted/)

The roads are mostly empty. Anyone out tonight is either spending a cozy night in, or is living their life while dancing out in a club, probably disappointed that Bendy's club isn't open tonight. Bendy doesn't care about that-- he has something special for the two of you planned tonight, and he wanted it to be tonight because these past couple of days have been fairly hectic for the both of you. Boris had come to the both of you, quietly mumbling something about how _he's thinking of asking Alice to marry him,_ and wants your advice as a couple on how to achieve the best proposal possible. Poor Bendy almost passed out from shock, because Boris had spoken as if it were a casual secret which is typically unlike the nervous, shy Boris he's familiar with! Still, he was happy to help his best friend and had been giving him singing lessons as part of the surprise proposal.

Not only that, but the paperwork today was long, and annoying. Today wasn't the first day of over overwhelming paperwork for your husband, either! He'd been trying to catch up on _weeks_ worth of mission files, having fallen behind due to his own negligence. It was a tedious process, but it had to be done. Toontown wasn't going to run itself, and it had to be done right, or else it could fall apart. Bendy was hoping that you'd be willing to help him catch up. If you two worked at it together, it could all be done within a few days time.

( _This song is brought to you by the many late night car rides I've been a part of while listening to this song._ )  
( _I hope you enjoy._ )

However, all Bendy wants to do right now is relax. He's nervous, because he has no idea if you're going to like what he has in mind for tonight. Wanting to soothe his nerves with a little bit of music, your hubby reaches over to the radio player and turns it on. He flips a few switches and pushes a few buttons, switching the music player from radio mode to aux. Since there's a CD in there already, it starts playing automatically, and Bendy changes it to the song that he wants to hear. Your lips part and curl into a grin as you breathily giggle. You recognize this song-- it gives you a nostalgic feeling, because this song in particular was a big part of many late night car rides with you and the few friends you were able to make growing up before they all inevitably moved away. Bendy turns the volume up just a little, and glances over at you, taking note of the way you look back at him. Then, he smiles... _and begins to sing to you._

 **"♫♪ Here we go... come with me... ♫♪ "** Bendy begins to sing, while staring straight ahead at the nearly empty road in front of the both of you, as he drives you through the colorfully lit city. **"♫♪ There's a world out there that we should see. ♫♪"**

The two of you reach a stoplight where a collection of traffic has slightly built up. Your husband takes advantage of the opportunity to devote his attention to you and looks over at you. He smiles sweetly at you as he reaches out to you before then offering his hand. **" ♫♪ Take my hand... close your eyes... ♫♪"**

He smiles even wider when you reach over and delicately place the palm of your hand into his with a bashful smile and a nervous, but _very much happy_ giggle. Staring into your eyes the whole time, he lightly strokes the skin covering your knuckles with his thumb before lightly pressing his lips against them, kissing them softly. Then, he continues to sing, staring deeply into your eyes all the while; **"** **♫♪ With you right here, I'm a rocketeer! Let's flyyyy... ♫♪"**

You surprise him by playfully joining in, rapping out the appropriate parts; **" ♫♪ Up, up! Here we go, go! Up, up! Here we go, go! ♫♪ "**

The red light turns green, allowing Bendy to continue driving forward while he shakes his head in amusement as he turns his attention back to the road before continuing to sing along; **" ♫♪ Let's flyyyy... ♫♪"**

 **"Up, up! Here we go, go! Where we stop, nobody knows, knows! ♫♪ "** You rap back, causing Bendy to chuckle as his nerves finally begin to go away. "You're amazin'. You know 'dat, toots?" He says, glancing over at you to make sure you're alright before focusing back on the road.

"I know you are, but what am I?" You return the compliment, spinning it back on him. He snorts and shakes his head again. You were an expert at deflecting compliments, and he didn't understand why you did it, only that it made him laugh.

"I'm serious. You are amazin'. You did great today." He compliments again, sounding very much sincere while gently bobbing his head. "I'm proud of you."

You blush and giggle while twiddling your thumbs nervously. "Thank you, sweetheart..."

"Not a problem, toots. We're here by 'da way." He says, suddenly sounding _very_ much nervous as he unbuckles his seat belt and climbs out of the car, practically _leaping_ out of it. Somebody is definitely nervous! Hmm... better get out of the car to see why that's the case.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49911685547/in/photostream/)

After unbuckling your own seat belt, you look up at ahead of you and openly gawk at the sight of ToonTown's very own park, named Toon Park. Bendy is leaning up against one of the decorative stone pillars that make up part of the stair walls, while nervously puffing on one of his cigars. Poor thing must be so nervous that he grabbed it out of the car without you realizing. Despite his increased nerves, however, you do notice the way he's watching you. Unbeknownst to you, he's inspecting you and checking out you and your aura to see how you're going to react when you realize there's no other people around. No cars. No people taking their pets on nightly walks. No late-night bicycle rides. _There's not another soul around for miles, and Bendy is just waiting for you to figure it all out._

Then, it clicks for you after you take a quick glance at the parking lot.

Slowly you turn your head back to your husband and flash him a hesitant, nervous smile. "Baby...?"

"Yes?" He asks, before taking a long drag of his cigar as he tries to keep his poker-face level. His eyes, however, narrow as he watches you take unhurried, leisurely steps towards him. Your platform heels crunch loose leaves beneath your feet as you get _closer, and closer, and closer._ Eventually, you are face-to-face with your husband, who turns his head to the side so he can forcefully exhale the cigar smoke where it won't blow into your face. However, he keeps his dark red eyes on you the whole time. You place your palms flat against his chest, lightly flexing your fingers against the thin fabric of his dress shirt as you lean your weight against him. He stares down at you with a blank expression, but you still know he's nervous. His eyes give everything away.

 _"...Did you close down Toon Park for the night, just for the two of us?"_ You ask with a coy smile. Bendy, too nervous to answer right away, takes another quick drag of his cigar and exhales it while answering; "I might have. There also might be a table in there with a lock box filled with wine glasses and a couple of expensive bottles of booze." He shyly admits, shuffling his weight from foot to foot. His eyes widen in pleasant surprise, however, when you unexpectedly squeal in delight and jump up, hovering in the air as your wings flap excitedly while you tightly hug your husband around the neck and shoulders. Your gleeful beautiful laughter fills the warm night air and Bendy finds his heart is skipping a beat at the sound of it, causing him to smile widely as his body begins to relax, if only slightly. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close, allowing you to wrap your legs excitedly around his waist for stability while Bendy's strong arms support your ass and your mid-back. Bendy chuckles before sighing breathily in relief as he stares into your glimmer eyes that sparkly with absolute joy.

"I thought you were going 'ta hate it." He admits. You lean back in shock just far enough so you can stare at him in surprise. You sit there in his arms for a moment, staring at him with a bewildered expression, while he stares back at you with slightly parted lips, and an inquisitively raised brow. "What? What did I say?" He asks, sound nervous all over again. "Did I say somethin' stupid?"

"Hate it?! That's so romantic!! Why would I hate it?" You ask, eyes wide with shock. "And no baby, you didn't say anything stupid. I'm just confused. Why would I hate it? It's textbook romance."

"Dats why I thought you'd hate it. I thought you'd hate a date in da park because it's cheesy, or somethin'." He giggles nervously. "I guess I'm more insecure 'den I thought."

"Aw, baby..." You coo sympathetically as you move to caress his cheek. You stare into his eyes for a moment longer before leaning in to press a loving kiss to his lips. His eyes flutter shut and he breathily exhales right before your lips collide with his own, where he then whimpers needily into the kiss. He's a strong man, but your kisses make him feel like... like he wants to submit. To submit, and allow your love to wash over him and soothe his aching heart. Perhaps most folk think that the 6 ft 3 inch tall ink demon of ToonTown doesn't whimper, but you know better. There's always more to a person than meets the eye, and there is **DEFINITELY** more to Bendy than most are aware of.

His arms tighten around you, and you can feel his fingers nervously flex against your skin-- like he still isn't sure of himself. Like he still afraid you're going to rip yourself out of his arms and say 'psyche!' as a cruel joke. You do your best to push your love into the kiss so that he might feel the overwhelming amount of affection and appreciation you have for him. It works, obvious by the second whimper that leaves his lips and with the way his knees wobble and threaten to give out. He can definitely feel your aura pushing this potent energy of pure, unbridled love and desire for him into his own aura, and it's so strong that his body nearly gives out on the spot. He didn't know someone could love him like that. He didn't think it was possible.

_Gosh, you're an amazing woman._

His lips continue to move with your own, gently grinding them against one another as the two of you share a private moment of passion in the quiet comfort of a nearly silent night. There's the occasional siren or car zooming by, but other than that, the only noises are the quiet breeze blowing though the park's trees just up the steps, and the soft moans that leave your and your husbands lips as you lose yourselves into the kiss. His tail comes up to caress the back of your spine with the very pointed lip. The ticklish sensation causes you to arch your back and press it up against your husband, who uses the opportunity to tighten his grip around you so you can't get away.

However, when he breaks the kiss, he lets out a shuddery exhale and smiles breathlessly down at you. "Dat... Dat was amazin'. You're amazin." He murmurs softly. You giggle and peck him lightly on the lips as he lowers you to the floor. Instinctively, you loop your arm around Bendy's, and allow him to start guiding you up the steps and through the park.

Bendy guides you through Toon Park, holding your hand the whole time.

The park is nice. It's quiet, save for the sounds of frogs, and birds chirping and chittering away in the peace of night. Off to the side, lush green grass is rustled by a rabbit that is probably up _wayyy_ past its bed time. The sounds of the night are occasionally interrupted by the loud 'hoot-hoot!' of an owl that causes all wildlife to stop, lest they be snatched up by the predatory bird. However, the noises always resume moments later. Bendy's fingers tightly wrap around your own. He's not gripping them enough to squeeze them and cut off circulation, but it's a firm enough grip to where you know that he's there and isn't leaving you behind. It's comforting, because this park is a bit of a maze-- one you're not familiar with. You're sure Bendy is, considering he's had a part in creating it.

"How do you manage to keep all of this so clean?" You ask as you look over at your husband with a curious twinkle in your eyes. He looks over at you and smiles softly at you. He loves that you're always so interested in knowing as much as you can about how things work, and he loves that he's the one that gets to explain it all to you. It makes him feel.. _special._

"Well, I have a lot of city workers who work on my behalf. Besides, toons aren't as careless as most humans when it comes 'ta environmental care." Bendy explains. "Toons aren't superior 'ta humans by any means, but... they're definitely different in a lot of ways."

"Yeah? I can see that. How did you manage to keep toons out of the park? Toon Park doesn't typically close for another hour, doesn't it?" You reply as you tilt your head inquiringly. 

"You'd be correct, toots. I just sent a mass message 'ta da media and told 'em dat da park is closing an hour early tonight for uh... _'_ _inspection'_ is the word I think I used." He giggles nervously.

"So you lied so you'd be able to privately show me the park?" You giggle back, only to laugh wholeheartedly when your husband rapidly shakes his head back and forth.

"No! No! I just-- Well-- SHHHHHH stop makin' me nervous by puttin' me on da spot!" He gigglesnorts. "We're here by da way, you naughty troublemaker."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49911482446/in/dateposted/)

You look up from the pavement and look up and openly gasp at the sight of a wooden picnic table, lit up with fairy lights held up by large wooden poles. On the table is Bendy's lock box, which your husband dashes over to after hesitantly releasing his grip on you. He types in the code and opens it up, pulling out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He expertly pours them and sit down at the table before looking up at you with a nervous smile. "What do you think...?" He asks, twiddling his gloved hands nervously. He watches you intently as you stand there in shock at the sight of everything-- the wine, the wine glasses, the _fairy lights!_ It's all so beautiful, and you can only hope the breathy exhale that falls from your smiling lips is enough to show him how you feel about it, because you don't know if you can speak, much less _breathe_ right now.

He smiles and chuckles softly at your wide-eyed, awestruck expression and settles down into his seat a little more as he finally relaxes. You liked it. At least, he thinks you do. When your eyes find his, he lightly pats the table, softly murmuring "Come closer" to you. Your smile widens and you practically sprint over and happily plop down onto the bench across from your husband. You can see he's trembling still, so you gingerly place your hand on top of his and push a small bolt of calming energy into his aura. You watch him closely as he closes his eyes and inhales deeply, his own smile widening as he feels the soothing effect of your energy take over his system and calm the raging waters within his mind.

"I love it when you do that..." He murmurs softly. "It feels wonderful.. thank you toots."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49907186786/in/photostream/)

"You're welcome." You reply with a sweet smile as you reach for the edge of the pull-over hoodie. When you pull it over your head and reveal the 'surprise' underneath, you can hear your husband's breath hitch before letting out a soft purr of approval at the sight of what you've been wearing underneath your coat all day. The black bra/lacy corset combo makes for a wonderful top, Bendy admits to himself. He's not worried about it-- you're covered, and even if you weren't, there isn't anyone around for miles. It's not like someone is going to pop up and get mad at you for wearing something sexy. Besides, you looked _damn_ good. When your eyes meet your husbands, you grin wickedly when you take note of the way his eyes have immediately dilated at the sight of the sexy top you're wearing.

 _"Jesus Christ, have mercy on my inky soul..."_ He murmurs under his breath, leaning down to brace his elbow against the top of the table as he uses his hand to cover his mouth while his eyes flicker back and forth between your 'top' and you face rapidly, before they finally settle on your face and narrow dangerously thin. "Dats not fair." He mutters.

"I think it is." You giggle mischievously as you take one of the glasses and begin to sip it, breaking out into a cackle when your husband openly gawks in response.

 **"HOW?!"** He screeches indignantly. "How is dat fair?! I'm not runnin' around here in a-- d'uh-- a-- _**THONG**_ _or anything!!!_ _Fuckin' lingerie--_ you know what dat does 'ta me!!" He squawks, motioning to his crotch for evidence, before growling under his breath when you continue to laugh at him. He snatches his glass of wine and takes a large swig of it before he starts screeching all over again; "I can't BELIEVE 'dis shit!"

"Honey, I'd explain why it's fair but I don't think you could handle the information." You hum before taking a long sip of wine.

"I bet your sweet ass I could!" He says before taking another gulp of the wine and setting it down on the table. "I totally could handle it!"

"Mmm." You hum in acknowledgment before setting the wine glass... _**off to the side**. _"Alright." You giggle before leaning against the table by bracing your forearms against it, tilting your head as you stare into your husband's eyes. He stares back with a hardened gaze, determined to show you up. You grin wickedly and begin to explain yourself; "Ever since you called me 'Mama' this morning, I have been on the very edge of losing my mind."

Bendy raises an eyebrow. "Dats it?"

You chuckle breathlessly and shake your head before continuing on; "Mmm. It appears you don't understand what I mean by that, so allow me to rephrase myself; Ever since you called me 'Mama' this morning, I've been waiting for the right moment to get you alone so you can split my legs open and pound me into next week. I have been waiting for **months** since I told you that I wanted kids for a time, waiting until I was sure we were ready. You've been dropping hints for awhile, but it was never the right time for us to actually 'do it'. We've always been caught up in the club, or the mob, or interviews. Yeah, there's plenty we still have to do. But honestly? I'm tired of waiting. I got tired of waiting months ago. And your little comment this morning? _It's pushed me over the edge."_

Bendy's eyes visibly dilate in the dim lighting of the fairy lights as he begins to comprehend what you're saying. He offers a simple murmur of your name; _"Batty?"_

Grinning, you reply barely above a whisper; **"...I'm off the pill, Bendy. And I'm fertile. And I'm ready."**

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ He growls before outright smacking the bottle of wine, and wine glasses clear off the table and onto the grass, where the wine spills over and soaks the ground beneath them. Bendy leaps up from the bench, presses a palm flat against the table and vaults over it to your side, so he can pick you up and move to the very end of the table where he'll have some decent leg room as he forces you to lay back onto the table top. It's not the most comfortable surface but it's not painful by any means, even as he gently places a hand on your chest to flatten your spine along the table top. Your wings are splayed out beneath you and spill over the edges because they're so wide, but it's fine. It's especially fine with you, because Bendy is currently using his nimble fingers to undo your corset and your pants as fast as possible, staring at you with the most lustful gaze he's had in a _long_ time. He'd like to tear it all off of you, but you still need to be covered for when you both go home after... _well. This._

As Bendy works on your pants, you arch your back and reach your hands behind you to undo your bra and set it off to the side, before working on helping Bendy undress. You undo his pants while he quickly undoes his shirt, practically ripping it off of him the moment he is able to. It isn't long before you once again find yourself pinned down to the table, legs spread wide open for your husband. He leans down to press a kiss against your lips. The kiss is hot and heavy, and you can taste the wine on his tongue when he forcefully invades your mouth. It has you purring and trying to get as close to him as you possibly can, wrapping your naked legs around his equally naked legs until your pelvises are completely touching. Begin grinds his hips against your own, ripping a hardy moan out of your throats before you break the rest and rest your foreheads against one another.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"If you don't fuck me right now--" You outright snarl at him like an animal in heat.

"Alright, alright." He laughs. "I got it. _Let me take care of you, Mama."_

Bendy leans back down to press a gentle peck to your lips before he drops to his knees at the edge of the table and buries his face between your legs. You moan softly when you hear him let out a whimpery groan of _'ohh, god!'_ at the sight of your glistening, soaking wet cunt, right before he dives for it. He lets his carnal desires take over and begins to eat you out like a starving man, shoving his thick tongue inside of you where it immediately seeks out your sweet spot. The tip of his tongue curls and eagerly presses up against it before wriggling itself around it. The feeling of his tongue pressing right up against where you need him is enough to make your hands smack down on the table, before you arch your back and let out a drawn out, needy moan of his name that just spurs him on.

"You taste so fuckin' good. I could do 'dis all damn day!" He whimpers before going right back to eating you out eagerly.

"Nyyahh! FUCK, baby!" You loudly cry out when he suddenly drags his tongue up the length of your pussy, dragging it over your clit which he then begins to suckle. His lips wrap around it and he gives it a long, hard suck before he starts teasing it with his tongue. One of his hand seeks out his cock, and you suppose it must be _absolutely soaked_ with pre-cum because you can _hear_ his hand working against his cock, even over his loud sigh of relief as he begins to jerk himself off at a slow, steady pace. His other hand, however, seeks out your tight, little hole. The tips of his long slender fingers prod your entrance a few times, causing you to impatiently squirm before he suddenly shoves them deep inside of you so hard and quick that you nearly scream out his name at the top of your lungs. Your back arches and your nails dig into the table top before leaving scratch marks in it. Bendy's chest fills with pride as you begin to moan loudly, the sweet, dulcet sounds of your moans urging him to keep going, to bring you closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Bendy's cock eagerly jumps within his hand, and the resulting wave of lust that rolls through his hips causes him to buck them in excitement as he groans right against your aching pussy lips. The vibrations of his moans flood your pelvis, causing you to let out a shrilly moan in response that has him chuckling darkly. 

"Yes! Yes! Please, y-yes!!!!" You beg, though you're unsure for what exactly-- to keep going, or to let you cum, you're not sure. All you know is that his tongue on your clit feels fucking amazing, and his fingers expertly curling into your cunt makes your walls throb and clench down around his fingers. All he can think about is how delicious your essence tastes as it coats his tongue, and how fucking amazing it's going to feel when your walls flutter around his cock, squirting all over it as the both of you cum in sweet unified bliss. His dick twitches at the idea, and he roughly bucks his hips in his own excitements, letting out a high-pitched whine. He's so excited, he's not sure if he's going to last long tonight, but he'll definitely try.

He switches his tongue's position with his fingers, withdrawing his soaked fingers from your cunt before placing them on your clit where he uses his own juices as a form of lube. He rubs your tight little pink button in small tight circles, rapidly swirling it in circular motions as he pushes his long tongue into your cunt, seeking out your g-spot once more. The feeling of his tongue forcefully pressing against it has your hands flying down to grip his horns, squeezing your delicate little fingers around them as tight as they can. The feeling of you tugging on them sends a tingly spark of lust down his spine where it zooms right through his pelvis and right for his cock. He pulls away from your cunt to let out a loud, whiny moan of your name before he dives right back for it, immediately moving to wriggle his tongue against your sweet spot as fast as possible.

You're letting out a steady stream of moans and cries that has Bendy rapidly jerking off his cock at this point-- any faster and he'll probably cum in all honesty. He wants to stop, but he can't. It feels too fucking good. You're writhing around on the picnic table, squirming as you try to greedily rock your hips against his fast as fast as possible. His fingers rub your clit a little faster, causing you to let out a loud warning cry of; "FUCK I'm close!" that has Bendy groaning in return. He continues to eagerly eat you out and rubbing at your clit as your moans grow higher and higher in pitch, and then--

You're _shouting_ his name at the top of your lungs, thanking god that no one is around to hear it as you orgasm hard and fast, _squirting_ all over his tongue and lips. Feeling your juices splash against his face causes him to whine and moan loudly, lapping up as much of you as he can. He can't help himself-- he has to speed up! He has to cum too! He begins to rapidly jerk himself off, moaning muffled cries of your name into your pussy as he licks you into a state of hypersensitivity. His hand has abandoned your clit and has chosen to instead grip your hips to keep you as close to him as possible so you can't squirm away as he licks you clean. It isn't long before he cums hard, spurting streaks of his cum onto the grass below. Once he's finished cumming, he wastes no time in standing up onto his feet.

_He hasn't forgotten that your fertile still, and he fully intends to make good of it!_

His cock is still _rock fucking hard_ and he is just raring to go, so he grabs his cock by the base and holds it steady as he begins to lightly push his hips forward, prodding your entrance with the thick head of his dick. As he pushes into you, the both of you moan each other's names loudly. He pushes himself as deep into your as he can possibly go, pulling you to the very edge of the table so he has plenty of room to work with. Bendy stares down at you as he bottoms out, looking down into your wide, excited eyes with his own half-lidded eyes, riddled with nothing but lust and love all for you. He quirks an eyebrow at you, silently asking if you're game, if you're actually ready for this. When you nod and whimper all needy like, he grins and begins to let go of any restrains he has been holding back for the past months. He sets a steady pace, repeatedly driving his monstrous cock in and out of you with a surprising amount of force. Your beloved husband is a sobbing mess above you as he works your pussy with his oversensitive cock. He was so excited that he didn't give himself any time to recover, so he's stuck in a constant state of hypersensitivity until the both of you cum once more. Bendy is letting out a series of animalistic growls, moans and roars as he drives you into the table with everything he's got, with everything he has to offer, like his god damn life depends on it.

As Bendy repeatedly fucks you, all he can think about is your belly. Your belly, swollen, big and round with his child. He can imagine it growing larger, day by day. Pride fills his chest because he knows anyone who sees you in public will know _exactly_ what the two of you did in order to get that big baby bump. Everyone will know he _fucked_ you, that he _ravaged_ you, that he _bred_ you, and he cannot WAIT for that to happen. Like you, he is bursting at the seams. All he wants in this moment is to fill that pretty, hot, tight little pussy of yours with _his cum, his seed, his essence,_ pushing it as deep into you and as far as your body will allow. He wants to fill you to the brim until it threatens to spill over. _But he won't let it. He won't waste a single drop._ He'll plug himself inside of you until he's sure that his seed has taken, until he's sure it has set. He's got one chance to do this, and he wants to do it right. Everyone will see that baby bump, and the child that comes out of it. Everyone will see it, and know that it's _his._

His lust and excitement grows, and he eagerly throbs within your tight walls, unsure if hell be able to resist the urge to go faster for much longer. He stares down at you with a lustful expression on his face, watching as you squirm, whimper and whine as he repeatedly drives his dick into your soaking wet cunt. Your walls flutter around his cock just the way he likes it, just the way that drives him crazy, and he can't help the way his eyes roll into the back of his head as he lets out a little cry of _**"Hahh! Fuck!"**. _He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lower lip so hard that you're afraid it might bleed. Bendy lets out a long, drawn out whine as he speeds up and begins to pant like a dog in heat as he eagerly fucks you.

"Aaaaaahhh! H-Holy sh-shit, doll!" He moans. "Hahh! FU-FUCK, you feel s-so good! Ahhh, I'm gonna fill you up! I'm gonna fill you up so good!"

"I'm so close, I'm so close!" You whine, your mind caught in a lustful haze that Bendy is just driving you deeper into with each push of his hips. Bendy chuckles breathlessly and leans down to cover your body with his. He braces himself on top of you by placing a forearm on either side of your head while leaving space so he can access your ear, shoulder and neckline. He repeatedly presses sweet, gentle kisses that bring the perfect amount of balance to the animalistic way he's pounding into you. Tears fill the corner of your eyes from over sensitivity, and you keep begging him to fuck you, repeatedly spouting out about how much you love him and how good it feels, just so he doesn't get worried when he spots the tears. He cranes his neck down and kisses them away before returning to your neckline where he presses a few more kisses before biting down on the crook of your neck. Feeling his teeth sink into your skin causes you to loudly cry out as your walls suddenly clench down around him. The feeling makes his cock throb within you, causing him to let out this ravenous roar before he completely lets go and uses his speed demon to fuck you. If he was going to fuck you like an animal, then he was going to do it in the truest sense of the word. 

Bendy can't help but let out loud growls and roars of your name as he fucks you with such incredible force and speed that the entire table is rocking back and forth on shaky legs. Neither of you care, all you care about is clinging to each other and chasing your orgasms. Bendy lets out a series of desperate sounding whines into your ear as he pounds your pussy raw, his lips shamelessly spilling out the dirtiest nastiest things you've ever heard him say. But you don't care, it just further excites you. 

"I'm gonna cum." He whines out. "I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too!"

"Ohh, fuck, baby! I--! Sh-Shit! FUCK I'm so close! You're going 'ta get pregnant-- shit! You're going 'ta get pregnant, and you're going 'ta be da best mother and oh my FUCKING GOD I'M CUMMING!"

The both of you roar as your orgasms hit you like tsunamis, washing over your bodies. The orgasms are a full-body experience, as the two of you twitch and convulse violently as you both climax. Bendy's cock fills your cunt up to the very brim with his cum, and he pushes himself as deep as he can go, steadily rolling his hips against yours to stimulate your g-spot with the head of his cock. The both of you cling to one another, whimpering and sobbing as your orgasms overwhelm you since you had already been so hypersensitive. There's no shame in the both of you crying-- that had been intense. _Really intense._

Once he is sure his seed has taken to you, he carefully withdraws and then plops down onto one of the benches, utterly exhausted.

Bendy pants and moves to cuddle you to the best of his ability. It's hard, considering you're sprawled out across the table and he's seated at one of the benches. The most he can do is drape an arm across your belly and rest his head on your breast as he stares up at you. The two of you are panting heavily and are utterly exhausted, but _oh so satisfied._ A wide smile crosses your husband's face as he reaches a tired hand up to lovingly caress your cheek.

"How do you feel, **Mama Bat**?" He giggles.

"Mama Bat? Oh, you have no idea how much I love that as a nickname! _That's adorable!"_ You squeal.

"Good, because when da baby gets here, dats all I'm gonna call you." He teases, causing you to laugh breathlessly.

"When I can walk again-- because I definitely can't walk or fly at the moment-- can you help me get dressed?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, toots. In da mean time, how do you feel? Are you okay?" He asks, sounding drained and yet still so concerned for your well-being. "Was I too rough?"

"Feel free to fuck me like that... ANYTIME!" You cry out dramatically as you throw your fist up into the air with a playful giggle that only gets louder when Bendy laughs along with you. He nuzzles his head into your naked breasts with a happy sigh and murmurs softly; _"We're gonna be parents..."_

"We are." You giggle. "Hopefully. Just gotta wait a couple weeks and see."

"I'll buy some pregnancy tests in da mornin' for yous, Doll."

You cackle at that and nod at his eagerness. "Alright, Daddy Demon."

"Ohhh, don't call me dat toots." He giggles. "I'll be liable 'ta fuck you silly, again."

"Bring it on, big boy!" You gigglesnort, squealing when your husband playfully lifts your leg so he can spank you on the ass for being a cocktease.

"Behave. You might be a Mama soon, but I can still get you back. I don't care how big your belly gets, I'll still get you." He snorts. You laugh breathlessly before nodding gently at your hubby as you lovingly scratch his scalp.

_Your own little family..._

_Golly, this was going to be great!_

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!  
> Soooo there was more public smut. How do you think it went this time? Still as good as the first one? I hope so!  
> I'm EAGER to hear what you guys think about the in depth peek into Bendy's mob boss work! AND, AYYYYY DAT SCENE ABOUT BORIS, THOOOO. And the breeding thing at the end! WOOOOHOOOOOO I REALLY wanna hear your thoughts about that. What do you guys think? Do you want to see more? Please tell me! 👀
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was a doozy to write. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, and you guys know I looooove long discussions in the comments with you guys. The more feedback, the more hype I get!  
> Anyway, love yo faces! I shall see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
